


Nightmare

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Accidental Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: One night, when Lennier is sleeping with Vir, Vir has a nightmare about Cartagia. Lennier tries to calm and comfort him.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Babylon 5 fanfic I've posted. I'm only posting this one because it's better than the other two I've written (one of which is being edited slightly).  
> Anyway, I've had this idea going around my head since Thursday, when I saw 'No Surrender, No Retreat'. Enjoy!

 

Lennier was woken up by Vir kicking him in the shin. Groaning, he turned over and tried to get back to sleep - Until he was disturbed by Vir's voice.

"No. I didn't do it! I couldn't do it!" the Centauri cried out, his voice muffled by his pillow. "No! Don't do it!"

By that point, Lennier had sat up and rested a hand on Vir's arm. He whispered Vir's name in a futile attempt to wake him. Vir rolled onto his side, away from Lennier, and curled into himself.

"No! Londo! Lennier!" he shouted.

"Vir!" Lennier exclaimed, shaking him.

When Vir awoke, he was trembling and tears were streaming down his face. Lennier sat him up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Vir," he softly whispered. "It was just a dream. I am here."

"Lennier." Vir sobbed, burying his face in the Minbari's shoulder.

Lennier rubbed Vir's back as he cried. Eventually, Vir looked up into Lennier's blue eyes.

"Do you know what happened on Centauri Prime?" he hesitantly asked.

"Not beyond the basics." Lennier replied, gently.

Vir nodded. He swallowed before continuing.

"They think Cartagia died of some kind of heart failure." he informed Lennier.

"He didn't?" Lennier guessed.

Shaking his head, Vir averted his gaze to Lennier's chest.

"He'd taken Londo out of the room and I could hear him threatening Londo. I had to do something. I don't know what I'd found, but it was sharp and could be used as a weapon, so I took it and followed them," Vir told Lennier, his voice shaking. Lennier tightened his hold on Vie. "I don't think... I don't think I'd have really done anything. When I found them, Cartagia had Londo in a... in a headlock. I think he knew I was there, because he let go of Londo and he... he turned into this thing I was holding. Londo covered it up with the story of him collapsing, but..." Vir breathed in shakily, before looking at Lennier's face again. "Lennier, I'm terrified. I'm terrified of things that I know aren't going to happen."

Lennier hugged him tightly. Vir relaxed instantly, and cried again.

"Vir, if those things that terrify you so much were to happen, I know that there are lots of people who would fight for you." Lennier whispered.

"I hated him, Lennier. And everything he stood for." Vir murmured.

Gently, Lennier rested his forehead against Vir's. He pressed his lips to Vir's lips and kissed him softly and slowly.

"If you ever dream like that again, tell me." Lennier insisted.

Laying down, enveloped in his lover's arms, Vir sleepliy nodded, before closing his eyes to sleep peacefully.


End file.
